Luna's Plight
Written by Shadow. ''-----------------------------------------------------'' Princess Luna was stressed. She was always stressed nowadays, as Celestia had been so kind to comment on. But Luna never enlightened her. Despite the closeness they had shared since her return from the moon, every little detail about their lives being shared with each other to rebuild the bond they had before, Luna never revealed to her counterpart what, precisely, was bothering her. But Celestia knew that whatever it was, Luna would come to her when she was ready, just as she always had. Currently, Celestia was watching Luna roam the library, taking dozens of books as she passes them. Spell and science books about the mind. She was not entirely sure what her sister was doing, but she had been doing this at least once a week, without fail, since her return from the moon. Even tonight, the night of the Grand Galloping Gala, she did not join the festivities. Not that the Gala was particularly any fun, but she felt it was important for Luna to start integrating again. And Celestia had watched her since she found out. Not every time, but enough to know how common an occurrance it was. Luna was not aware of this, but Celestia couldn't really resist. She had, after all, just recently returned, and was still having trouble getting used to everything. A lot had changed in a thousand years. Whatever Luna was searching for, it was obviously very important to her. Whenever she thought she found something, she would call one of her guards to her. A short conversation would ensue, that Celestia would not eavesdrop on, and then Luna would attempt some sort of magic. This happened about once a month on average. The magic never seemed to have the effect Luna desired. Despite the many failures over the year, Luna's enthusiasm when she had an epiphany never wavered. It was almost child-like in nature, as if she had found a loved toy she thought she had lost. Which of course only made it worse when the attempts failed. The few days after these failures were always marked with less enthusiasm, appetite, and energy in general, though she did well at hiding it from everyone. Except Celestia, that is. It hurt a little that Luna never wanted to talk about it, whatever it is. They both told each other of every little issue that was bothering them, even the most personal. Except this one. And Celestia desperately wanted to help her. She would never say it out loud, but she is a much better spellcaster than Luna, and she knew it. Celestia was sure that if Luna just approached her about this, she would be able to wrap it up very quickly. But she didn't, and, Celestia thought, she wouldn't. Luna had been going at this for nearly a year now, and still she did not ask for help. In fact, she remembered suddenly with a jolt, Luna had been doing this for far longer. Years before she was banished, Celestia caught her up late in the library, with the exact same kind of books (Though very dated, by the standards of now), though not with as much frequency as now. And the exact same image of failure had happened then, as it had been for the past year. When Celestia came upon that memory, she very nearly stood up from her hiding place to fly down and confront her. But she didn't. She would respect her sister's privacy. As much as she wanted to, Luna obviously did not want her help in this matter. On this particular night, Luna seemed to have another idea. Celestia watched as Luna widenedher eyes at the current book she was reading, and her eyes traveled back and forth rapidly,much more than they should for just one page. Celestia suspected she must have been re-reading it. Luna stood up after doing so a few times, hastily writing a letter on an empty piece of paper next to her, and teleporting it away. Celestia sighed sadly, for a number of reasons, as the leader of Luna's guards, Priestess, entered the library a few moments later. Priestess, it seemed, was the only one Luna confided this issue in, and, though she would never admit it, Celestia felt somewhat jealous at this. Shewas, after all, Luna's sister, and Preistess was just a guard. But she kept quiet about it. Luna must have her reasons. Priestess approached Luna, looking about as disbelieving as Celestia felt. Luna approached her, and a short conversation started, as it always did. Then Priestess sighs and steps backward, and Luna's horn glows with dark violet energy. Celestia turns away and spreads her wings, not wanting to watch this again. But after a moment though, she can hear Priestess speak. It's louder than usual, especially for this time of night, and, Celestia turns back again when she realizes, excited? "Princess..! It... It worked!" Luna takes a step forward, widening her eyes again, "'Tis there?" Priestess smiles at her, nodding, "Yes! Every little detail... Exactly as you said it!" Luna just stands and stares at Priestess for a while, unable to believe it. After a moment, she smiles too, looking more excited than she ever has before. "C-Celestia... Fetch Celestia. Tell her to come here. Please." Priestess turns, starting to make her way out, "Yes, Princess." She jogs toward the door, pushing it open with magic and galloping out, presumably to Celestia's quarters. Celestia, deciding this is a good time to reveal herself as any, spreads her wings and silently glides towards Luna, who is now pacing restlessly. The light in her eyes was bright and hopeful, more so than it had ever been on these nights. Celestia manages to land feet from her without Luna's notice, and she clears her throat to announce her presence. Luna winces in surprise, quickly turning to face her, but calms down when she makes out Celestia's figure. Her eyes widen again, looking over Celestia for a moment, before speaking, "That.. Was fast." Celestia smiles a little, "I was already here, sister. I heard you tell Priestess to fetch me, so I decided to reveal myself." Luna bites her lip, "Thou was... here? How long..? Why art thou not at the Gala?" Celestia raises an eyebrow at Luna, a slight smirk creeping across her face, "What about you, sister? I haven't seen you all night." "...We art working." "So I noticed, but why tonight? Don't you want to be at the Gala?" Luna shakes her head, "We hath never been one for parties, thou knoweth that." She flicks one of her ears a little nervously "...Correct?" Celestia smiles down at Luna, which seems to comfort her "Yes, of course I do. But all you've been doing since you returned is work. Don't you want a break?" Luna shakes her head again, smiling a little excitedly now, "No, We do not need one now. We think We hath finished. Please.. Stay for a short time longer. We wish to attempt something. A spell." Celestia tilts her head a little, "You wish to 'attempt'?" Luna shakes her head in response, "No... We are sure it will work. It worked on Priestess. We will do. Not attempt. Please sit down, this could take some time." Celestia sits down, fidgeting just a little. Despite the fact that she has no idea what's going on,she has still been following this issue for years, and she feels as if she is finally at the end of theroad, whatever that end is. Luna closes her eyes, and her horn starts to glow again. Her face scrunches up in concentration while her horn glows brighter. "Celestia, open thy mind... Remove all the magical protection around it, just for a moment. We will protect thee in the meantime." Celestia hesitates, watching Luna, "Are you sure...?" "Yes. This will not work otherwise." Celestia nods, stripping away the barriers protecting her mind. She feels Luna's presence inside it instantly; soft, not as much as it used to be, focused and determined. She could also detect the consciousness of Nightmare Moon; dark, parasitic, and evil. Trapped inside Luna's consciousness, however, it is no longer a threat, and Luna easily blocks it from sliding into Celestia's thoughts. Almost a minute after it begins, Luna pulls out. She opens her eyes and looks at Celestia expectantly, almost pleadingly. Celestia takes a moment before speaking, thinking perhaps it was a delayed reaction, whatever it's supposed to be. But after nearly another minute of not feeling any different from before, Celestia shakes her head. "I am sorry, Luna... But I do not feel any different. What was the spell supposed to do?" Luna's expression falls immediately. Her ears flatten against her head, and she speaks quietly, sadly, "No different... At all?" Celestia shakes her head, and Luna turns her own away, her eyes closed. "We see..." Luna stands up, starting to walk toward the door, but Celestia stops her "Luna, wait." Luna stops, but doesn't turn back to Celestia, "Please, sister... Not now. We art.. Very tired. We must rest." "But, what-.." Luna interrupts her, her voice still quieter than usual. "We are sorry, but not now... Goodnight, Celestia." Celestia sighs, watching her go now. "Very well... I love you, Luna. Goodnight." Luna smiles slightly at that, though Celestia can't see it "We know.. We love thee too."